1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diaphragm priority automatic exposure camera having an electronic self-timer therein and, more particularly, to a mode setting device for a camera wherein the self-timer mode setting positions are provided on a dial along with exposure modes such as automatic daylight and flash, thereby making it possible to selectively set the automatic daylight, flash and self-timer modes by a single operating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most all of the self-timers for cameras were of the mechanical type, and electronic self-timers were seldom used. Recently, however, due to great advances in the electronics art, it has become possible to construct an automatic exposure control circuit along with a self-timer circuit in the form of a minute integrated circuit device. Thus, a camera provided with an electronic self-timer is now available.
Unlike the camera provided with the mechanical self-timer, the camera provided with an electronic self-timer circuit does not require mechanical components used in the prior mechanical timer and is, therefore, well suited for achieving minimal bulk and size of the camera by eliminating space which would otherwise be occupied by the prior mechanism. In the electronic self-timer type cameras, however, a switch is required for actuating the self-timer circuit, such switch having a member which the camera user can operate to actuate the switch when use of the self-timer circuit is desired.
Conventional cameras of the type having the electronic self-timer have utilized either the camera release button or the electrical power switch control member for the switch actuating member. Since such members are located separately from the mode setting dial which sets the various exposure modes, such as automatic, manual or bulb, setting of a self-timer exposure mode with these cameras is a troublesome operation.
Further, as has been mentioned above, in the conventional cameras having an electronic self-timer circuit, the operating member which sets the self-timer is provided as a separate unit from the mode setting dial which allows selection of the automatic and bulb exposure modes. Accordingly, this results in erroneous operations, such as setting of the bulb exposure mode, while the self-timer has already been set.